Torn Hearts
by Craziydreamer
Summary: Sadie did not allow herself to get caught up in the meaningless normalcy of an adult relationship, but something had changed. Leaving Sadie craving more, only to have been shattered in the end. What began as lust with Lauren, soon developed into actual feelings. Feelings thought to belong to Frankie.
1. Closer

The rain began to trickle down against the windshield of the small Mercedes. Sadie trembled trying to grasp what had happened the last hour, how everything had gone to shit in a single instant. Lauren's piercing gaze filled with disdain for her, crushing what remained of her heart. Her hand suddenly found her heaving chest; she closed her eyes breathing in slowly.

"Why does this hurt so fucking much…" she thought feeling as if everything around her was disintegrating.

But of course Sadie knew the answer she knew exactly why it hurt so much. "Fuck…" she whispered swallowing the lump that scratched her throat; she felt her tear ducts swelling but did not allow them to break her.

Unexpectedly the door from the passenger's side flung open and a familiar face appeared.

"It's settled" Janice whispered extending her hand.

"Thanks…" Sadie retorted holding on to her bag. Janice had come in just the nick of time, but she still did not trust her.

Taking her hand, Sadie leaned forward exiting the vehicle, her eyes averting from Janice's who from the looks of it had so many questions. Question she didn't have the strength for.

Janice walked in front of her reaching for the door that lead into the Hotel's main lobby, Sadie's heels dragging but coming to a halt.

"What is it? The room is already paid for and ready?" Janice asked impatiently, the rain dousing her golden hair.

"You go on in; I need to clear my head…" she breathed but was interrupted by Janice's annoying tone.

"I'll go with you, I guess I fancy a drink?" she smirked letting go of the door.

Sadie rolled her eyes "I didn't say I was going for a drink, I need to clear my head is all. I'll be in in a bit, fuck sakes Janice piss off for a moment." She said reaching into her bag; she pulled out a few bills and crammed them into her hand. "Here, now go inside!" She ordered and turned her back on her.

Sadie wanted to be alone, there was nothing anyone could say or do to change the way she was feeling.

"Fine, but when you get back you are going to tell me what's got you bothered" she shouted back then disappeared into the building.

Sadie had no intentions on turning back or even answering her. Her heels moving ahead of her, it was like they had a mind of their own. She stared blankly ahead, tightening her jaw she would break any minute but being the woman she was she would not go down without a fight.

Sadie had paced for what seemed like an hour, she finally came to a stop.

Music from across the street grasping her attention, it was a pub she was familiar with. Looking both sides she sauntered across the street, her walk immaculate anyone would think she was perfectly fine, but that was the persona that made Sadie who she was.

The artful dogderess, never showing weakness to those who surrounded her. She did not allow herself to get caught up in the meaningless normalcy of an adult relationship, but something had changed. Lauren had shattered the walls that had been skillfully built, walls that now came up to her ankles.

She paused for a moment, feeling the trembling on her knees swallowing the same lump down. Sadie looked at herself in the mirror of the front door, fixing her damp hair she put on the elusive mask that fit her so well. She entered immediately, he eyes emotionless and yet inside she was dying for one last taste.

Pushing back thoughts of Lauren, her voice echoing in Sadie's conscious supplicant to be heard but drowned out by a live band.

Making her way to the bar quickly, she looked at the bartender ordering a double of whiskey. The tattooed male nodded and quickly dispatched her order. Sadie reached into her black leather bag and slid a bill to the man.

"Keep them coming" she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

She held the glass taking a small breathe in, placing the crystal rim between her plum colored pouts. Her eyes averting up to a mirror that reflected her silhouette, she looked away in shame gulping the liquid and slamming the glass onto the wooden counter.

"Another…" she signaled inhaling a breath of courage.

Turning around she pressed her elbows against the edge of the wooden counter, leaning back her eyes swept along the venue. When a pair of pale azure hues caught her attention, she stood frozen gazing into them for a moment. Her heart plummeted and the same sharp ache awoke within her once more.

Sadie thought about Lauren, the way her eyes stared back at her with adoration. The way her lips tasted the last time they kissed. Lost in her memories which would only hurt her, she didn't notice that the pale azure hues now stood before her.

"Hello…" said the women who wielded them. She was an attractive brunette with long straight hair; she wore a tight black leather dress, with see-through lace gliding down each of her sides. Quite attractive indeed Sadie thought.

Sadie swallowed all the hurt, all of her thoughts filled with Lauren and banished them away. She would rid herself of Lauren one way or another.

"Hi…" Sadie replied sensually, extending her hand. "Sadie." she said smirking.

"Laura, nice to meet you." The brunette said smiling, taking her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How about a drink?" she said leaning closer.

Sadie laughed and nodded "Read my mind did you?" her brow vaulted, letting go of Laura's hand. While the brunette chuckled quietly nodding.

Sadie was about to respond when her mobile began to vibrate, she ignored it at first while ordering drinks but it remained persistent. Reaching into her leather bag, she seized it but it stopped. Sadie paid no attention and dropped it continuing her conversation with the brunette. In truth she had not been paying attention to her, but Sadie was good at this sort of thing. Sadie smiled and tilted her head, her brow rising from time to time to show Laura that she was very much enthralled by the topic.

Hours had passed and Sadie was no longer lucid. The music somehow grew louder and more inviting. Sadie was losing herself with each shot of Tequila, she felt numb and little remained of Lauren within her thoughts at his point.

"I want to dance…" Laura slurred out pulling her closer.

"Let's go." Sadie answered putting down her empty shot glass.

The handles of her bag remained nestled between the curves of her arm. While her hips swayed walking behind Laura, to the crowd of Lesbians lost in the music.

Laura wasted no time and pressed herself against Sadie, her hips moving with Sadie's. Her smoldering gaze devouring Sadie's hues with lust, but Sadie felt nothing but emptiness.

Sadie smirked and pressed her body closer to Laura's, moving with her when the music picked up. Finally growing weary of the music the couple soon staggered out of the venue. Hailing a cab they fell in quickly before Sadie had time to think of what next Laura blurted out her address to the cabby who sped off into the night.

"Come here." Laura demanded yanking Sadie towards her, their lips meeting with haste. Her soft pouts mashed against Sadie's, their tongues tussled for dominance while Sadie's hands roamed along Laura's frame. Gripping her breasts, she massaged the mounds of flesh slowly while Sadie's tongue explored her mouth.

When the vibrating began again, this time she pulled back and reached into her bag quickly.

"One sec." she said pushing Laura back gently, she had an idea of who wanted to bug her.

"What!" she yelled out annoyed.

"Who is it darling?" Laura said kissing along her jawline.

"Sadie… I'm at your flat. And who the fuck is that…" a familiar voice responded suddenly growing silent.

Sadie's heart dropped, she had to pulled back to make sure it was who she thought it was.

It was Lauren…


	2. Salvation

Lauren couldn't stomach the idea of Sadie with another. She felt her heart plummeting to the depths of oblivion when the voice of another addressed her former lover.

The darkness enveloped Lauren's frame remaining in the shadows she spoke again self-assuredly. "Well?" her voiced cracked a little, swallowing the battered emotions that erupted from within her.

The last hour had been a complete nightmare for Lauren, the moment her guests left the excruciating dinner, Jo commenced with her interrogations. She demanded to know the truth her anger setting Lauren over the edge.

She exploded leaving a heartbroken Jo to pick of the pieces of Lauren's betrayal with another woman. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer it was bound to come out. The truth was Lauren didn't have a single clue what the fuck she wanted, or what she was doing.

The few moments of solitude had given her time to cool down, and think about Sadie. How much she liked the young woman, how much she yearned for the sweet taste of her lips and the warmth of Sadie's flesh against her own.

Sadie had brought life and excitement into Lauren's life, reminding her of how she once used to live. Free of the mediocre disease that had infested her life.

The idea of going to see her had popped in when she flagged a cabby Lauren remembered the other night Sadie had given her address to the flat.

But now that she stood in the darkness breathing in the cold air, listening to the voice of another; she felt like an idiot.

"I recall you saying to stay away from you, so that's exactly what I'm doing." Sadie's said calmly, suppressing her anger and ache.

Hanging up she shoved her mobile in her bag and looked at Laura,

"Listen, seems my flat mate has a bit of an issue which requires my attention." She said squeezing the annoyed woman's thigh next to her.

"How unfortunate for us." she sighed pressing her soft pouts against Sadie's lips, kissing her until Sadie pulled back.

"I'll see you later yea?" Sadie's lips whispered against Laura's.

The beautiful woman smiled "Looking forward to it." She responded licking her lips before reaching into her clutch and pulling out her card.

"Call me." Laura almost beckoned as she waited for the car to stop and got slowly looking back at Sadie, a disappointed look swept across her beautiful face.

Sadie watched her conquest hips sway with the wind, giving her a show before she disappeared into the darkness her building.

Sadie finally gave a weary sigh her heart began to thunder; reaching into her bag for her mobile, her shaky fingers pressing the bright green dial.  
She blurted out the address of her flat to the cabby and called Lauren back.

"I'll be there" she muttered hanging up quickly.

She couldn't handle hearing Lauren's voice at the moment.

Then it hit her like a bag of bricks, Sadie had taken the money what if Lauren was setting her up? What if Jo told her about the robbery, but then again at this point Sadie didn't give two bloody shits.

Her milky fingers brushed along her jawline; relaxing against the seat she closed her eyes.

Sadie was heartbroken, and Lauren was the only one who could give her a cure, or at least answers on how to fix this mess.

"Long night?" the bearded male blurted out.

"You have no idea." She laughed opening her eyes.

"Everything is fucked and now looking at me going back to the shit." She said.

"Everyfing always fucked love, one time or another it gets fucked it's up to us to fix it." He rasped out.

"Yeah…" she whispered, her eyes scouring the starlit sky then the familiar street they came upon.

The car finally stopped and she trembled uncontrollably while she reached into her bag and looked for a few bills.

She gave the wise cabby a wave and build up what little front she had.

Sadie felt like she could even stand but somehow her heels found the wet pavement.

She turned around and slammed the door shut, turning around to face Lauren who sat on the bottom steps.

"What is it?" Sadie said coldly, trying her best not to fall apart.

Lauren stood up swiftly, but still kept her distance. It was hard to see in the darkness that sheathed their eyes from one another, but never the less she tried.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier its just I've never been in that situation before and…" she stopped looking down for a moment.

"And you couldn't be a fucking adult and hear me out after I tried to explain myself." Sadie cut in. her voice trembling slightly.

"Look you don't understand what it was like in there!" Lauren said running her fingers through her silky tresses, looking down to find a hint of reason, painted upon the pavement.

"All I know Lauren is that I never cared for anyone like I did you, I just wanted to give you something for a change but I guess it was stupid of me" Sadie said rushing past her.

She reached into her bag, searching for a key but the thought of Lauren watching her made her nervous. "Sadie, I told her…"Lauren said in defeat.

"Congrats, that bloody doesn't matter does it" Sadie said quickly, feeling the hot liquid grazing down her cheeks, her heart thundering inside of her chest but she would not cave.

Not now.

"Im here for a reason, because I don't want to…" Lauren paused placing her hands on her hips, looking down inhaling a breath of courage.

"I don't want to lose you Sadie, I just don't know what the fuck you did to me but I don't want to let go…" she said whispering the last bit, making her way behind Sadie.

Laurens arms coiled themselves around the dogderess small waist, burying her face into the back of her hair.

She inhaled deeply relishing the scent she couldn't get out of her thoughts. The scent that made her knees buckle with passion.

Sadie's entire body trembled against her former lovers, her scent igniting a spark inside of her but she kept her composure.

"Tell me you don't want me." Lauren's breath brushed against her ear.

"Tell me you don't feel something there in the depth of what we have created Sadie…" she said desperately, holding her tighter but only to turn her around quickly.

"Tell me something because I'm falling and I need you to save me…" Lauren's said in a whisper, her crystal gaze meeting Sadie's.

"Tell me what you want?" She said to Sadie, holding her firmly, waiting for her lover to either save her or yank out her heart.


	3. Say it

**It's a bit short but I felt comfortable with leaving it like that. Things for them don't get easy just that quick ladies. **

A pause was all she needed, a pause to understand the gravity of the situation that unfolded before her.

Lauren's azure gaze remained with hers, her ultimate weakness making Sadie's milky knee's tremble.

Her perfume danced into her nostrils, tossing memories of flesh against flesh.

Memories which made her desire grow more for Lauren.

Love had infected every inch of her, love which she thought was impossible for a woman of Sadie's caliber.  
A woman who didn't believe in the mediocrity that love produced.

But there her woman stood with a determination that she would not let go, no matter what Sadie said.

And Sadie felt complete and yet shattered in her presence.

Finally something that had made sense, kept her from surrendering to her fair skinned lover.

_**"I want to Lauren, I do but I can't it's not right and we both know it"**_ she managed to say stabbing her own heart with a dagger of lies.

Besides Sadie had fucked with Joe's gallery, something Lauren would find out soon enough.

Lauren felt the sharp sting but that did not prevent from smashing her mouth against Sadie's.

Her soft pouts pressed decisively against Sadie's, seizing her bottom lip over and over until her mouth would have its fill.

Sadie had dared Lauren to love her, and she had won.

Sadie's soft lips caught the harshness of her former lover, resisting at first but her warmth unraveled every sense of rationality.

Her arms soon moved around Laure's neck, her mouth pressing harder against the older woman's softness.

"I want you all the fucking time…" she confessed passionately, with each kiss.

"I want you…" Lauren whispered smiling against her mouth.

"What the fuck is this Lauren…?" Joe shouted her eyes red and stained by tears.

"Her? Really? So this is the late night work, and meetings right?" she said pointing at Sadie.

Sadie closed her eyes cursing under her breath.

To be continued….


	4. Safe

Hello everyone it's another short installment but I feel good writing it. It's been a while; inspiration for these two is hard to come by, so please feel free to give me suggestions. Tell me what you want to happen next! Cheers hope you enjoy it.

Lauren watched Jo's brokenhearted face glaring back, she wanted an elucidation but Lauren couldn't bring herself to utter a single word of why.

She remained silent and her shamed gazed never left Jo's she had to face this, she had to face the truth of it all. Lauren knew the consequences of her actions but once she let Sadie in, it was hard to let go—it was hard not to think about the younger woman's lips and flesh against hers.

Sadie had consumed every single emotion inside of Lauren; it was natural for her to have feelings, the kind that she could no longer run from.

The emotions that she felt for Sadie were far stronger than what she felt for her wife.

Her life had been filled with so much chaos and excitement before Jo that when things got bumpy, she couldn't handle it alone.

Lauren couldn't bear to admit it but she had settled for Jo—who lived a simple life and would never want more than she could handle. In a way Jo was perfect for that moment in her life where she wanted to stop moving, to stop running and worrying about the shit that scared her.

Jo was the safe choice that regrettably had changed Lauren into a dull workaholic.

"Jo, I…" Lauren paused closing her eyes.

"Fifteen years gone the moment some young piece of rubbish," Jo's voice cracked, her quivering voice continued.

"She is a NOBODY LAUREN!" she cried wiping away the hot salty tears.

Lauren broke her silence "Just leave Jo, its over I can't do this anymore!" she shouted brushing a few strands behind her ear.

"I can't live a lie, we are accustomed to one another we barely make love," she continued to raise her voice.

"Face it, we are merely roommates who kiss and fuck once in a full moon to avail our needs!" she said coldly.

"Fuck you!" Jo shouted.

"If you were so unhappy then why the fuck did you marry me, WHY THE FUCK ARE WE TOGETHER AFTER ALL THESE YEARS LAUREN!" Jo cried hysterically.

"BECAUSE IT WAS EASY JO!" Lauren answered quickly then grew silent knowing this had to have shattered her wife.

Jo's mouth opened but a sudden ringing interrupted—she reached into her jacket and answered. "This is not a very good mom… what… when?" she paused wiping her tears away.

"I'll be right over," she said ending the call.

"What happened?" Lauren asked taking a single step closer.

"The Space has been robbed…" Jo said in defeat.

Sade closed her eyes shaking her head, tonight had been turning into a deep shit stew.


End file.
